Lies for Children
by TheRepeat
Summary: Peri does what she does best: killing. This time, it doesn't go quite as well for her. A black comedy/drama/romance(?) starring everyone's favorite psychopath and her best buddy.


**Lies for Children**

* * *

-I-

 **I: Crime**

-I-

* * *

Peri's expression brightened as she heard her door creak open. "Oh, boy! _Corrin!_ You changed your mind?"

Corrin took a step in, but immediately recoiled, grabbing his nose. "Agh! Wh—What is that smell?!"

"Oh!" Peri gestured at her lap. "Sorry. Spilled tea. Anywho, you're here to say yes, right?"

"About what?" Corrin's eyes were welling with tears from the pungent odor, and he struggled to blink them away.

Peri pouted. "C'mon, silly! You know what. Remember yesterday? I asked you, 'hey Corrin, can you turn into a dragon and let Peri ride you like a horse?' Cause I remember that. You said no!"

Corrin shook his head clear. "My answer's still no, Peri, geez. That's weird."

"Meanie."

"There were loud noises coming from your room. I came up here to investi…"

Corrin trailed off as he spotted patches of discolored carpet. He was frozen to the spot, his eyes following the trail to its source.

Peri waved it away. "Oh, fine! You don't _have_ to be a dragon. I could just stand on your _human_ shoulders! Hee hee! Doesn't that sound fun?"

Corrin's eyes were wide. Peri frowned in confusion, wondering what had him so spooked. She tapped her chin; what was that word Laslow had taught her? Summed up Corrin's face perfectly!

She snapped her fingers, beaming. _Aghast! Corrin looks aghast._ She paused. _…Why is he so upset?_

"Peri…" Corrin breathed.

Peri slowly followed Corrin's gaze. She soon found what he was so fixated on, and she laughed. "Oh! Haha, that? Don't worry, that problem's over now."

Corrin raised a trembling finger. "Peri… did you…? Is that…?"

Peri gestured at the corpse with her thumb. "That's Felicia, yep."

"Peri…" Corrin looked up at her. "Is she…?"

"Dead, yes, sheesh," Peri groaned. "You're a real slow talker today, huh, Corrin? Let's speed things up a little. Now, about that shoulder ride—"

"Peri!" Corrin shouted. "You—You _killed_ Felicia?!"

Peri rolled her eyes. "And you're thinking slow, too! _Yes,_ Corrin. She spilled tea on me."

Corrin blinked, apparently surprised for some reason. "Th-That's _it?!_ You murdered her for that?!"

"Yup! Don't worry, Corrin, I'm real good about cleaning up my messes. That smell'll be gone by this afternoon." She beamed. "Got a lot of practice with my maids back home! Thing is, when you kill enough maids, there aren't enough left to clean up the other maids' bodies. I had to do _soooo_ much of that myself! Bleh, it was a chore."

Corrin fell to his knees. "I don't believe this," he breathed. "Felicia…"

"Man, you seem kinda upset," said Peri, pouting. "Lemme guess… You didn't like today's breakfast, either."

"Do you not CARE?!" Corrin pushed up to his feet. "Does this really mean _nothing_ to you?!"

Peri was taken aback. "Huh? I just said I HATED the breakfast. Who cooked this morning?" She brightened. "Oh, I know what'll cheer you up! If you want, I'll kill the cook, too!"

Corrin began to pace, running his hand through his hair. "This isn't happening," he muttered. "This can't be real…"

Peri crossed her arms. "Okay, c'mon, it wasn't THAT bad."

The door burst open, and in stepped Laslow, sword drawn. Xander followed just behind.

"Peri, what's going—? Oof, that's a smell. What—" Laslow hesitated as he discovered the body. His sword fell. "…Oh, gods, no."

"Felicia…" murmured Xander gravely. His eyes suddenly locked onto Peri's. "Peri! Explain!"

Peri looked from Xander, to the body, and back to Xander. "Um… What?"

Laslow pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Explain what happened to Felicia!" Xander boomed. Peri flinched.

Peri clasped her hands behind her back and wriggled on her toes, not meeting his eye. "Uh-oh… Guess I wasn't supposed to kill her, huh?"

"No!" everyone said at once.

"Why would you think killing Felicia is okay?! She's your friend!" Corrin shouted.

 _"Nooo,_ she's the help," Peri explained patiently. "Geez, you're bein' so mean to me, but somehow _I'm_ the one getting scolded."

"We need to do something," Laslow said urgently. "Perhaps she can still be saved?"

Peri laughed. "Ha! Nuh-uh, no way. Like Peri would ever only go halfway!"

Corrin lunged at her, but Xander grabbed his arms, restraining him. "Laslow!" he commanded. "Take Peri to your room and keep her there."

"Of course, milord," Laslow said. He outreached a hand. "Peri."

Peri shrugged. "Sure thing, best buddy!" She took his hand and let him lead her away. They edged past the two Nohrian princes, Laslow being careful not to allow Peri within Corrin's reach.

* * *

Peri followed Laslow through the halls of Corrin's Castle, her mind wandering. A tune caught hold in her head, and she began to hum it. She soon started skipping as well.

Laslow glanced over his shoulder at her. "Wha— _Peri!"_

Peri stopped skipping. "What?"

"Ah—You can't—" Laslow hesitated. He sighed. "…Never mind."

"Great!" Peri resumed skipping.

Laslow kept his head low as he walked; Peri was covered in blood, and they had caught more than a few glances already. As long as nobody asked questions…

Peri and Laslow entered Laslow's room. As Laslow locked the door, Peri hopped over to the bed and sat down, still humming.

"Oh—not on the—" Laslow cringed. _Blood on my bedsheets… wonderful._

Peri glanced over at him. "Say, Laslow… They seemed pretty mad."

"Of course they were, Peri."

Peri tilted her head, genuinely curious. "How come?"

Laslow watched her for a moment. He'd had this sort of conversation with her before—but Peri was like a child, and children don't understand when they have done something wrong. When children don't understand something, and the truth is too complex to explain, you lie for them.

"Because, ah… blood is _really_ difficult to get out of the carpet," Laslow began slowly.

"Hm, really? Why not just get a maid on—?" Peri stopped, and she smiled widely. _"Ohhh!_ They _can't,_ because Felicia's dead!"

Laslow winced. That sentence would take some getting used to. "Y-Yes, precisely. We have Flora and Jakob, but maybe they won't _want_ to do it, since they're afraid you'll kill them."

"Pff! Then maybe they just shouldn't spill tea on me." Peri stared down at her messy skirt and pouted. "Man… I almost forgot about that. This feels icky." She stood up from the bed. "Lemme go back an' change my clothes real quick. I can come back to play with you when I'm done!"

"Nonono." Laslow edged between her and the door. "Prince Xander told me to keep you here."

"Why?"

"We've been over this, Peri. They're mad at you for killing Felicia."

 _"Still?"_

* * *

"I understand. I completely understand, Corrin, but I cannot give up such a dutiful retainer." Xander's voice was quiet. "Peri is not just a retainer to me: she's my friend."

Corrin hesitated. His non-confrontational nature was getting the better of him, and Xander's persistence was helping it along. "Xander…"

Xander placed a hand on Corrin's shoulder. "Brother, Felicia shall receive the most heroic funeral a soldier could ask for. In the capital of Nohr, she shall have statues erected in her honor."

Corrin dug his fingernails into his palms. "Big Brother, I can't forgive Peri for this," he muttered shakily. A tear ran down his cheek. "I-It's Felicia. I can't… I can't…"

"I know, Corrin," Xander said quietly. "Peri will not go unpunished, I assure you. But I cannot lose her."

…Nearby, a door cracked silently open. Cold gray eyes glowered from their hiding place.

* * *

"Listen, Peri. Let's play a game."

Peri brightened. "Can we leave your room for it?"

Laslow mulled it over. "…Yeah. This game requires walking around."

"Sweet! Let's do that! I was starting to think I'd NEVER get out of this place!"

Laslow frowned. "It's been fifteen minutes, Peri."

"What's the game?!"

Laslow smiled. "Okay. Peri, this game is called "don't kill our allies." The goal of the game is to never kill one of our allies ever again. That means, don't kill anyone who isn't trying to kill you."

Peri's bright smile slowly decayed. Soon, she was pouting. "What?! That's not fun!"

Laslow shrugged. "Sorry, Peri. That's the game."

"Not even _oooone_ little kill?"

"Nope. Sorry. I didn't make the rules, I just enforce them."

Peri sighed. "I guess you're right. Tough call." She nodded, pumping her fists eagerly. "Okay! How do I win?"

Laslow scratched his head. "I won't lie, Peri, you're playing at a deficit. Most of the army has never killed any of our allies _ever."_

"Aw."

"But that's not to say you can't still win!" Laslow added, smiling. "If you don't kill anyone else, then not only do you win, but everyone stops being angry with you!"

"Oh… That'd be pretty cool," said Peri thoughtfully. "I'm drawing a blank on why they were mad at me again, but hey, I'll take what I can get!" She beamed. "Let's start playing, then!"

"As soon as you change out of those clothes," said Laslow. "People will get nervous seeing you covered in—"

"In tea, yeah," said Peri.

"Uh…"

"But I thought you said I couldn't go back to my room?" Peri continued. "I can't get changed, huh?"

Laslow sighed. "Ah, right. I guess we'll have to make do with what you have on." He then chuckled, gesturing at his closet. "Unless you want to wear _my_ clothes?"

"Sure!" she replied cheerfully, standing from the bed and approaching the closet. She was already unbuttoning her shirt as she perused the selection.

Laslow paled. "Peri, wait—"

"Upupup!" Peri said, glancing over her shoulder at him. Her heterochromic eyes were both visible from this angle, and the red one winked at him. "No take-backs, Laslow!"

Heat rushed to Laslow's face when Peri started removing her shirt. He knew he SHOULD look away, but he was transfixed.

Peri's shirt hit the floor.

"Hey!"

Laslow blinked awake, and he quickly turned around. "S-Sorry, I'll—"

"Does this go with Peri's hair?"

"Huh? Uh, I'm sure it looks great."

He heard Peri sigh impatiently. "You aren't even looking!"

Laslow raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying… I _should_ be?"

"Duh!"

Laslow turned around again, a giddy smile growing on his face at the wonderful view.

Peri grinned, holding one of Laslow's shirts aloft. "Well? Good choice?"

"N-No," Laslow said hastily. "You—You should probably look at a few more first."

"Hm? Well, if you say so."

* * *

Keaton beamed. "Heya, Peri! Nice shirt—the two of you match!" The Wolfskin, predictably, didn't waste a moment in invading Peri and Laslow's personal space. "Ooh, you smell _amazing!"_ Keaton inhaled deeply, taking in Peri's scent. "Like… something spilled?"

"It's blood and tea," said Peri cheerfully. "So yeah!"

"That's cool!" Keaton exclaimed. "I've never thought of that combination, myself."

Laslow smiled politely. "If you don't mind, Keaton, we're taking a walk through the courtyard."

"Yeah, thanks for being so nice, but we're trying to play a game," Peri added.

Keaton pouted. "Aw! Just one more minute, 'kay? You smell so gooood!" He buried his face into Peri's shirt.

Laslow's expression sharpened enviously. "Keaton—"

"Keaton, stop sniffing me," Peri said. A dangerous edge crept into her tone.

"How come?"

"Because if you don't, I'll—"

But Laslow tugged on Peri's sleeve, halting her. "Remember the game," he said quietly.

She frowned. "Oh… Okay. Keaton—would—would you—um, please stop sniffing Peri. Pretty please."

Keaton frowned. "All right. See you guys later."

Peri and Laslow split off from Keaton, walking in opposite directions.

Peri let out a breath.

* * *

"Hello there, Beruka!" said Laslow jovially. "How goes your day?"

The wyvern rider's eyes narrowed. "…What do you want, Laslow."

"Nothing! Merely making small talk." He gestured at Peri. "She and I are enjoying a nice stroll in the sun!"

Beruka coldly scanned Peri, followed by a glance over Laslow. "This is a game, I take it."

"It sure is!" Peri chimed.

"I thought so." Her sharp stare rested on Laslow. "Need I remind you of the previous results of your flirtations with me? I assure you, a second wound would sting just as harshly."

"No need to remind me," Laslow laughed nervously.

Peri frowned confusedly, looking between Laslow and Beruka. She brushed her hair to cover her red eye, revealing the green one.

"I can only imagine why you've brought Peri along." Beruka's hands clenched into fists. "You lech. You'll find I'm much less easy to trick."

"To _trick?"_ Laslow said, surprised.

Beruka's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps you'd prefer the word _seduce._ Stay away from me."

Peri frowned, pushing Laslow back and stepping up to Beruka. "Hey! Laslow's my friend, okay? You can't be mean to him like that!"

Beruka coolly turned her attention to Peri. "I don't see why not, _child._ You two are so often together, I'd be honestly surprised to learn Laslow _hadn't_ connived any sexual favors out of you." She scoffed. "It would be like taking candy from a baby."

Peri seethed. "He hasn't done that at all! Just earlier he was watching me get changed, and he didn't make ANY kind of move on me!"

Laslow facepalmed.

Beruka silently stared at Laslow for a moment. "…I suppose I must rest my case, then." She turned on her heel and walked away without another word.

Peri was practically livid with rage. Laslow had to grab her arms to stop her pursuit of the wyvern rider; he whispered soothing words in her ear as she tried to wrestle out of his grip.

* * *

"Good morning, Benny," said Laslow pleasantly.

The beefy knight inclined his head in respect. "Mornin'."

They passed each other by.

Peri shivered with anxiety.

* * *

"It's so _haaaaard!"_ Peri whined.

Laslow frowned. "What? Really?" He glanced over his shoulder at Effie, who was walking in the other direction. "She didn't even say anything."

Peri clutched at Laslow's sleeve, crying. "I wanted to kill her so _baaaaad!"_

"Wh-What?! Why?!"

Peri sniffed. "You know how, whenever you're talking to somebody, it's easy to stay cheerful because you know you can kill them whenever you want?"

"No!"

"This makes it so much haaaaaarder!" Peri sobbed. "How am I supposed to talk to people if I can't kill them?"

 _Peri problems,_ Laslow thought with a sigh. "Listen, I—"

 _"Laslow!"_

Peri and Laslow both turned, surprised, toward the approaching voice. It was Odin, wearing a look of concern as he hurried over.

"Laslow," Odin repeated breathlessly, "Lord Xander searches for you, in a manner most… grumpy."

Laslow paled. "Uh-oh." He turned to Peri. "Return to your room now, Peri."

"D-Did I win?!"

Laslow winced. "Uh—You're in the lead, yes! But remember, the game never ends."

"Dammit."

"Hurry along," Laslow said anxiously. "Quickly now."

"I'm going, geez," Peri muttered, and she turned to walk back to her room. Laslow hastily followed Odin away.

* * *

Peri's irritation mounted as she walked. _Corrin was soooo mad just 'cause I killed somebody. Newsflash, buddy! Peri woulda killed Felicia a LONG time ago if she'd messed up around me as much as she_ _did around you. You're welcome for offing the most useless maid!_

She kicked the dirt. _And now I can't EVER kill again? This game sucks! I figure I'm prolly gonna forfeit sometime soon…_ She suddenly shook her head. _No, Laslow was nice enough to make a game for me when I was bored and Corrin was being all mean. I should at least TRY to win._

Suddenly, a familiar figure in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

Corrin walked along, looking like he was keeping himself together fairly well.

The annoyance forcefully resurged. _See?! He's totally fine!_ Peri drew up her face in a determined expression, and she stormed over to him.

"Hey!" she called, catching Corrin's attention.

Corrin's eyes snapped on Peri. Peri's expression was confrontational, and she was stomping over with clear anger, causing Corrin to retreat a couple of steps.

"Peri?" he said. "Why aren't you in your—?"

But Peri stopped short, and she placed her hands on her hips. "You listen here, mister!"

Corrin looked around, searching for an escape. He had plenty of routes—they were still outside, after all, meaning he had plenty of wide-open terrain to run through, and several buildings to hide in. However, he soon realized he wouldn't have to run at all; plenty of witnesses abounded, many pausing to see why someone would be shouting at Prince Corrin.

So Corrin turned back to Peri, silent and patient.

"You act so high and mighty just 'cause you're the prince!" Peri shouted. "But you can be wrong too, y'know! You aren't perfect at all!"

"So you're saying you're innocent?" he asked quietly.

"Huh?" Peri shook her head. "No, 'course not. I'm saying that you're overreacting!" She shrugged. "So I killed someone. Big deal! She was good for nothing anyway. It's not like Peri hasn't killed tons of people before that you haven't batted an eyelash at!"

A small crowd had gathered; hearing Peri's words, they began murmuring uncomfortably.

Corrin couldn't resist a small, joyless smile, continuing to let her condemn herself.

She scoffed. "Pff. I can't believe you got so mad about it, anyway! It's only _Felicia._ What are we missing out on now? I mean _really?"_

Corrin noticed a few sharp exhales from the crowd, and even more perturbed whispers.

"I suppose that's about enough of that," Corrin quietly interjected. "Peri, listen to me."

She crossed her arms and took a calmer breath, glancing around irritatedly. _Wonder what the deal is with this crowd._

Corrin smiled coldly. "Peri. You're under arrest."

She blinked. "Wha—What?"

"You killed Felicia," he stated. "That's unacceptable, and you don't even show the slightest indication of remorse. You'll pay for your crime."

Peri's jaw dropped. _"Crime?!"_

When, suddenly:

"HOLD!"

The commanding voice pierced the crowd, and Xander's great black stallion rode forth, followed closely by his gray-haired retainer.

The crowd fell silent in awe of the majestic king-to-be. Corrin crossed his arms, frowning.

"Peri!" Xander exclaimed. "You are to be confined to house arrest for the time being, to be eventually transported back home. Long have you served me as a devout retainer, and I intend to reward you for that by sparing you a lifetime's imprisonment." He directed his words to the crowd: "Heed me! Peri has made mistakes, as have we all. But she has done so much good as well! Let us not lose sight of all that Peri has done for my kingdom of Nohr. Peri shall face a fair trial, and her sentence shall be equally fair."

Laslow smiled, offering a hand for Peri. "Let's return you to your room, shall we?"

"Uh…" She hesitantly accepted his offer. "S-Sure…"

* * *

 _Congratulations, Prince Xander. Peri just got spared a messy execution._

 _An execution she deserved._

 _Now, she'll be returned home, to her fancy mansion and comfortable life. She will get off with a slap on the wrist… for MURDER._

 _I can't abide by this._

An icy blue form slipped quietly through the Castle halls.

* * *

-II-

 **II: Trial**

-II-

* * *

Knock, knock.

Peri stopped her lonely pacing for a moment to stare at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me."

Peri rolled her eyes. "You don't sound like Laslow, so I don't know who "me" is!"

The knocker was silent, however.

Peri shrugged. _Not like I've got anything to do, anyways._ "Door's locked on this side, you'll have to open it yours—"

Just then, the door opened.

"Oh." Peri grinned. "Yeah, like that!"

The guest wore a forced smile.

"My apologies."

Flora inclined her head.

"I didn't have a key."

Peri tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. "Wow! You picked the lock? Now THAT'S dedication!" She grinned at Flora. "How's it going, Flora? Here to clean? Not gonna lie, I always LOVE it when you're the one cleaning. You're the best at it, for sure!"

Flora smiled formally. "You are too kind."

Peri put her hands on her hips. "Say… You're Felicia's sister, right?"

Flora's smile twitched.

"No hard feelings about what happened to her, right? I mean, that was a long time ago. What, three, four hours?"

Flora closed her eyes and took a breath. She then opened them, reinforcing her cold smile. "No hard feelings. Of course."

"That's what I like to hear!" said Peri cheerfully. "Now, there are still some tea stains the ol' deadweight left here. Have fun!"

A sharp, furious jolt shot through Flora's spine, removing her formal façade. "…It's true, then. No remorse." Her hands, clasped in front of her, squeezed down on each other in her fury. "Felicia was my _sister."_

Peri frowned in confusion. "Well, yeah."

"You killed her," Flora whispered, with barely-contained rage. "If Corrin will not avenge her, then I shall."

Peri's eye, trained by combat, instantly noticed a gleam of silver appear from Flora's sleeves.

Peri smiled slightly. "What are you…?"

"Close your eyes!" Flora snarled. "You may feel a little pinch!"

But Flora's wrathful expression betrayed her. Peri settled into a scowl. "…I'm not stupid. You're mad. You're really mad." She glanced down at Flora's knives. "…You're gonna try to kill me, huh?"

"I won't just try."

Flora cast her hand forward, sending a small, sharp projectile at the cavalier's head.

Peri reflexively twisted to the side, hearing the whistle of the knife racing past her ear and imbedding into the wall beyond with a deep _thud._ Peri immediately turned and dived for her bed, her hand reaching under it.

Flora didn't miss a beat, throwing another knife at the prone cavalier. Peri writhed as best she could to dodge, but the knife still grazed across her unarmored hip.

Peri squeezed her teeth together hatefully, fighting the pain, and she finally grasped an object hidden underneath her bed. She was quickly back on her feet, wielding her emergency sword.

She and Flora circled in the middle of Peri's bedroom, each glaring at the other.

Flora brandished a knife in each hand and slashed repeatedly at Peri, who blocked as much as she could with her sword, limited as she was by the close quarters. She thrusted her knee into Flora's abdomen, staggering the maid.

Flora backed off a pace, winded, grasping the open door's knob for support. She halfheartedly threw another knife Peri's way, which the cavalier easily dodged.

Peri shrieked a battle cry and charged at Flora with her sword raised. Flora spun to the side, so the sword sailed over her and lodged into the door forcefully. Peri hissed with frustrated bloodlust as she tugged at her stuck weapon. Flora lunged closer to take advantage of this, her dual knives raised.

Peri glared at her and grasped her sword tightly, steadying her balance; she then jumped, lifting both her feet off the ground, and she kicked the soles of her boots into Flora's nose.

Flora fell onto the ground with a stunned groan. Her knives clattered out of her grip, and her hands moved to hold her bleeding face.

"Hahh!" Peri successfully dislodged her sword from the door. She panted for breath, holding the weapon limply, and she turned her bloodthirsty gaze down on Flora.

"Laslow said I shouldn't kill people," Peri stated. She wiped loose spittle from her lips. "…Unless they tried to kill me first."

She aligned her sword with the maid's throat.

Flora's hands fell away from her face. She smiled peacefully.

"Felicia…"

Peri nicked Flora's throat, just enough to draw blood. She cackled gleefully. "Blood, blood… Oh boy, this is just what Peri needed today."

"Peri!"

Peri looked over her shoulder, surprised. Flora tiredly followed her gaze.

Just outside the room, standing by the open door, was Charlotte, mouth agape.

Peri beamed. "Oh, hey, Charlotte! What's up?"

"I saw everything, okay?" Charlotte said. "Peri, it'll be okay, just don't—"

"Don't what?" Peri challenged. She looked back down at Flora. "Don't do _this?"_

Her sword plunged into weak flesh.

Charlotte recoiled in horror, her hands shooting up to cover her mouth. "OH MY GODS!"

…

* * *

"This should never have happened," Leo muttered.

He and Camilla glanced over at Corrin, watching the prince fruitlessly punch the wall and scream.

Leo turned back to his two siblings sharing the table. "He was far too lenient on Peri in the first place." He shot his older brother an annoyed glance. "And that's to say nothing of you, Lord Brother."

"I know." Xander's face was buried in his hands. "I know."

* * *

Peri pouted, fidgeting with the metal. "Laslow, my wrists hurt."

"Yes, that does seem fairly uncomfortable."

"Could you come loosen them for me?"

"I'm afraid I can't, dear." Laslow tapped a finger against the bars. "I'm not allowed inside, you know."

Peri eventually gave up on wrestling against her handcuffs. She turned her attention on Laslow, growing an oblivious smile for him.

He responded in kind, if with less enthusiasm. He leaned against the bars, sighing and watching her.

"Why do you look so down?" Peri asked. "Eat something funny?"

"No, I'm okay." He met her eye intensely. "Peri… You're going to be fine. You'll be just fine, okay?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, but her smile didn't wane. "Okay, I guess."

"I'll see you later," said Laslow softly. "I'll be back with dinner."

"Sounds good! Can't wait."

…

* * *

"She's a menace." Gunter's eyes coldly scanned the room he addressed, meeting the eye of every juror. "She is bloodthirsty and childlike—she not only feels no remorse, but she in fact is happy and, dare I say, _proud_ of the blood she spills."

…

* * *

Peri sighed. "There really isn't much to do around here. Got any news, Lazzy?"

Laslow slowly bobbed his head in a noncommittal nod. "Uh… Well, right now you're on trial for double murder."

"What's that mean?"

"Uh…" The truth seemed too harsh to say. Laslow didn't have the heart to end Peri's simple smile. "…That means, a lot of us are arguing back and forth, talking about you."

"Really?" Peri asked enthusiastically. "I _knew_ I was sneezing for a reason! What about Peri are you talking about?"

"Well, it's an argument of self-defense versus murder," Laslow explained. "We're trying to determine the severity of… your…" But Peri's eyes were already unfocusing, so Laslow gave up on the explanation. "…We're talking about killing."

Peri suddenly snapped awake. "Really?! Sign me the heck up! I could talk about that all day!"

Laslow averted his gaze. "Uh… You already did, actually." _And you didn't do a great job defending yourself._

…

* * *

"Hoo!" Peri looked back at Flora's corpse and smiled proudly. "This was a good one!"

"Why?! _Why?!"_ Jakob shouted in horror, having nothing else to say.

Peri pouted. "Because she was mean to Peri! She was all mad about me thwacking her sister. Well, she's got nothin' to be mad about anymore, right?" She winked at Jakob. "Get it? Because I thwacked Flora too! That was the joke."

…

* * *

"My fellow peers, please listen to me," Laslow said earnestly. "Peri had an incredibly traumatic experience in her childhood. Her mother was slaughtered by a servant when she was a child, breeding in her a sense of distrust for them. Furthermore, her father facilitated this behavior, allowing her to grow the fondness for killing that made her such an effective fighter during the war against Hoshido. I maintain that, though she _did_ kill Felicia and Flora, and she rightly bears the blame, we must also realize that there was no malice in the act."

The jurors murmured uncomfortably amongst themselves.

"And most importantly," Laslow continued, "we have not yet ruled out the option that this was self-defense…"

…

* * *

The bedroom was silent, still. The entirety of Corrin's Castle had fallen quiet the past few days, but this room in particular carried the dampening musk of death.

Corrin stood in the center of Peri's room, looking around. He wasn't sure why he had forced himself to come here. His chest ached. So did his head, from all the crying and shouting. The heartbeat pounding in his ears further led him to maintaining his silence, to preclude aggravating it.

 _Hm?_

A glint of silver caught his eye—in the wall, partially obscured by a lamp. Easy to miss. Corrin approached the object, frowning.

Realizing what it was, he plucked it out of the wall to examine it.

 _One of Flora's knives._

And now that he was looking down, he noticed another one on the floor by Peri's bed.

The truth clicked in his head. The obvious truth, he now realized.

 _Flora tried to kill Peri,_ Corrin thought. _She was exacting revenge, and Peri killed her in self-defense._

The knife was heavy in his hand. This was another dilemma—another path to choose.

His hand wrapped around the knife, and he stowed it in his pocket. His choice was made.

"Flora, I won't let your death be in vain."

Corrin moved to hide the other knife as well.

…

* * *

"Whether there was malice in the act or not is irrelevant," Jakob spat. "Peri _did_ commit the murders, and as Sir Gunter said, there is no reason to believe she wouldn't again. She doesn't _care."_ He scoffed. "Peri is unfit for military service, and always has been. She deserves an asylum at the least." Jakob's eyes looked over the jurors. "At worst, death."

His eyes narrowed. "Though death is too good for such psychopathic scum."

…

* * *

"Oh boy, I _love_ ponies!" said Peri, clapping her hands excitedly. "Thanks for the picture book, Laslow!"

…

* * *

"I don't disagree with Jakob… entirely," Laslow said. "I, too, think Peri's career in the military should come to an end. However, she has shown capacity to change! I have been able to stay her killing hand on several occasions—who's to say I couldn't change her for the better, permanently?" He grinned. "Who else would know better than me? The war is over. She should retire to psychiatric care, become a more productive member of Nohrian society. I vow to retire alongside her and do everything in my power to help her become a better person. …Oh, and to answer your question, _no,_ I have absolutely no idea how she got her hands on a sword…"

…

* * *

"Really, you said you'd retire?" Peri asked, wonder in her eyes. "Wow, that's so nice, Laslow!"

"Yes, well…" Laslow rubbed his head. "We don't—er—it's not like we have…"

Peri tilted her head. "What?"

"I mean—I didn't lose much." Laslow didn't seem able to meet her eye. "Ah… You and I… aren't employed anymore."

Peri pouted. "Aw, really? Did Lord Xander fire me for this?" She gasped. "Wait, he fired _you_ too?!"

"N-No." Laslow coughed. "He—He, uh… doesn't need retainers anymore. H-He stepped down… Gave up the throne."

"WHAT?!" Peri shouted, grasping the cell bars forcefully. "Are you being for real?"

Laslow coughed again. "Y-Yes. Unfortunately, I am."

"Why'd he do that?! I thought he _wanted_ to be king!"

Laslow could've explained everything. Could've tried to convey to Peri how big of a blunder this had been for the former crown prince, and how Xander's vouching for Peri having fallen flat would have cast a shadow over his entire reign as king. Could've tried to explain to Peri in a non-insulting way that Xander's poor choice in retainers reflected on his royal judgment.

But that was too hard, and Peri wouldn't understand. When children don't understand, you lie for them.

"Being a king sounds like a lot of work," said Laslow, shrugging. "I don't blame him for handing it off to Princess Camilla. And, to be quite honest, she'll probably end up passing the throne to Prince Leo anyway."

Peri was smiling again. "Heehee! She _totally_ will."

…

* * *

Corrin's eyes sharpened. "…The truth, please."

Charlotte's breathing was heavy, tears brewing in her eyes. She was sitting on her own bed and staring at her lap. "I-It was terrible…! I pass by the door and see it's open. Peri and F-Flora are both inside. But, j-just as soon as I look in, I see Flora lunge at Peri, and… and…" She burst into tears and buried her face in her hands.

Ordinarily, Corrin had the patience to deal with this. He usually felt some sympathy for Charlotte's crocodile tears, even though a voice in the back of his mind would wonder _"But is she REALLY crying?"_ Not now, however. He was beyond patience at the moment.

"Charlotte," he stated coldly. "Please be real. I have a favor to ask of you."

Charlotte knew how to put on a show, that's for sure. She slowed down from fake-bawling to short fake-hiccups, sniffing and wiping her eyes, before looking up at Corrin, her eyes still moist.

Then, she smirked. "Eh? Whaddya think? I've been working on that. If I take a long time to stop fake-crying, it gives you time to think, 'Maybe she _isn't_ faking!' And then you get all regretful. And then you buy me things." She laughed, wiping her eyes of false tears. "But I guess you're not in the mood for that, huh, handsome?"

"No." Corrin met her eye. "You're telling me that Flora attacked Peri?"

"Yeah." Charlotte's smirk diminished. "I, uh… Yeah, I watched it all happen. It was self-defense, Lord Corrin. Peri didn't just kill Flora for no reason."

"I see." Corrin took a breath.

He could see the paths before him yet again. The high ground and the low ground. Neither were appealing—but which was _more_ so? His mind told him to take the high road, of course. He was the prince of Nohr! He couldn't let petty vengeance impede his judgment.

Between his mind and his heart, however, his heart was far louder, and the far more wounded of the two.

"So, you said you wanted a favor?" Charlotte crossed her arms and leaned back.

Corrin inhaled deeply through his nose… and exhaled through his mouth. "…Charlotte. What you saw earlier never happened. Flora did not attack Peri."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

"You witnessed the whole thing," Corrin instructed—quietly, intensely. "Your full story is unaltered, except for that detail. I want you to tell the truth… just not the whole truth."

Charlotte was quiet. Then, slowly, a grin spread across her face. She finally threw her head back in laughter.

Corrin clenched his teeth.

Eventually, Charlotte settled down and gave Corrin a smug look. "Heh! All right, Lord Corrin. You've got my word on that. 'Not the whole truth.' Done."

Corrin frowned. "…That can't be it. There's no way it's that easy."

"It sure is," said Charlotte sweetly. She pat Corrin on the cheek. "I'd better put on something nice for the hearing, hm? Can't go dressed like this!"

Corrin continued eyeing her warily as he stood and made for the door. "…Of course."

When the door closed behind the dragon prince, Charlotte's smirk intensified, and she licked her lips.

 _Mm… Having a royal in my debt,_ she thought. _Come to think of it, this whole situation is actually really good for me. Corrin, oh, Corrin… You and me are gonna have a time._

…

* * *

Laslow's fingers dug into his palms as he glared up at Charlotte. She was standing at the podium, waterworks and all.

"A-And then, then I s-said, 'Peri, don't!' A-And she said, 'Don't what? Don't do _this?'_ And then—she—she took her s-sword, and…"

Charlotte's sobbing then became incoherent. Somebody went up to the podium to gently escort her away.

Laslow rolled his eyes. Part of him wanted to hate Charlotte for saying all of that; he was nearly livid at her condemning testimony.

But he balled that anger up and released it with a calming exhale. Sure, Charlotte was putting up an act, but she almost always did—certainly every time she found herself in front of so many people. An attention seeker, definitely, but not necessarily a liar.

Laslow turned his eyes downward sadly. He couldn't possibly refute Charlotte's statement. He couldn't even find it in himself to disbelieve it.

He glanced over his shoulder at the court, comprised of most of Corrin's army, and had little trouble spotting Selena and Odin in the crowd. Odin was trying his best to avoid Laslow's eye, while Selena was glaring directly at Laslow with a fiery irritation.

…

* * *

Laslow paced in the empty hallway. Odin was leaning against the wall, and Selena stood glaring at Laslow with her arms crossed.

"Laslow, you're screwed," Selena stated harshly.

"No! N-No, no he's not," Odin corrected, pushing away from the stone bricks. "Not yet, at least." He stopped his friend with a hand on his shoulder. "Laslow, listen to us. You must stop defending Peri."

Laslow scoffed, shaking him off. "What? You're mad."

"Laslow, stop being stubborn!" Selena snapped. "After Charlotte's whole show, there's no saving Peri anymore. She's gonna hit the chopping block, and now all _you_ can do is save yourself."

Laslow shook his head. "I… I couldn't possibly abandon Peri like that. That would be like abandoning one of you two."

"This isn't the same," said Odin. "We would never do what Peri did."

Laslow looked between his two friends. A numb realization grew in him.

"You…" he began. "…You think she deserves it."

Odin and Selena exchanged a glance.

"Laslow…" Odin began quietly. "We've… we've never known anyone like Peri back home. What she's done… It's not okay. I'm sorry."

Laslow threw his hands up and resumed pacing. "I can't believe this! Of all people, I thought you two would be on my side here!"

"We _are_ on your side, knucklehead," Selena growled. "We're not on _hers."_

Laslow stopped again, turning on Selena and Odin. "They're one and the same! Peri doesn't deserve to be executed! She's—She's a good person! I _know_ it!"

A fire lit in Selena's expression, and she closed the gap between herself and Laslow in a few forceful strides. She glared at him and vehemently poked him in the sternum. "Listen here, Inigo! This is _not_ the time to listen to the head down below!" She knocked on his forehead. "Use _this_ noggin, idiot! Peri is out of your reach. Done. Gone. Another girl you didn't score with. So stop all this stupid lovey-dovey BS, get your head out of your rear, and _give up."_

Selena took a breath and backed away, looking down. When she crossed her arms again, she did so more out of discomfort than anger. "…Sorry, Laslow. But you _know_ I'm right." She glanced up to meet his eye. "You can't be with Peri."

Odin frowned. "…If that's really what this was about, then… yeah, Selena's right, Laslow. You can't risk everything for her just because she's a pretty girl."

Over the next few moments, Laslow's expression slowly hardened.

"…You _are_ right," he said quietly. "Of course you are…"

"Laslow," Selena murmured.

"The war is over," said Odin. "We… should return to Ylisse as soon as we can. It's for the best that we leave it all behind."

* * *

The commotion of the prison's metal door swinging open, and closing soon after, pulled Peri from sleep. She brushed her messy hair out of her eyes—difficult with cuffed hands.

The candlelight outside the cell revealed the newcomer as he approached the bars.

"Laslow!" Peri said, smiling sleepily. "What's up, best buddy?"

Laslow crossed his arms, watching her with a neutral expression. She wavered slightly at his serious look.

"Peri," Laslow said sharply. "I won't lie to you anymore. The trial concluded today—the one regarding your double murder of Felicia and Flora."

"Oh, right!" said Peri. "Forgot about that. Heh, well…" She gestured with her handcuffs. "I guess it'd be impossible to _totally_ forget, huh?"

Laslow ignored her. "Listen to me, Peri. The trial ended, and the jury came to a conclusion." His eyes narrowed. "They sentenced you to death. Tomorrow, you will be executed for your crimes."

Peri's smile died. "What? Are you joking?! Laslow, why're you being so m-mean?" She sniffed. "C'mon, Laslow. That's not funny."

"I'm not being funny," Laslow replied. "I'm deadly serious."

Peri started to cry. "B-But—But I don't _want_ to die! It's way less fun when it's _my_ blood being spilled!"

"I know." Laslow stepped closer to the bars. "Peri, I don't want you to die either."

"Th-Then talk them out of it!" Peri cried. "Tell them, 'Hey, Peri shouldn't die, bozos!' E-Except don't call them bozos."

"I tried that," said Laslow. "…Aside from the 'bozo' part, of course. They wouldn't listen. Their voices are louder and more important than mine."

"Then—Then—what am I supposed to do?!" Peri cried. "I'm sorry! I really don't wanna die!"

"I know."

Laslow's eyes twinkled—determination mixed with fear.

"I cannot accept this judgment. I cannot accept that today would be our last day together. I cannot accept a future without you." Laslow gripped the bars tightly. "Peri—I trust in you, and I always will. More than that, I love you, and I can't stand by and let the woman I love die; I couldn't forgive myself for it. That's why I'm breaking you out of this prison, and we're escaping this astral plane into the real world."

Peri's eyes widened, glistening with tears. "Wha… Really? Y-You _love_ me? Like _that?"_

Laslow nodded. "Yes. Part of me wishes to ask your feelings on the matter—but to be honest, I don't care if you feel the same or not. I won't let you die regardless."

"B-But I _do_ feel the same way!" Peri climbed off of her bed and hurried over to the bars, gripping them with her bound hands. "Laslow, I love you too! Like, a _lot!_ When we get out of here—" She clumsily touched the tips of her fingers to Laslow's. "Once we're in the real world, let's get married, okay?" She beamed. "We can be a family, and have kids, and have killing sprees every day, and I'll cook dinner, and—"

"L-Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Laslow presented a key. "For now, we have the 'get the hell out of here' part to worry about."

* * *

-III-

 **III. Flight**

-III-

* * *

Laslow didn't get _nearly_ the head start he wanted. He and Peri had hardly left the prison behind—Peri finally free of her shackles, Laslow's heart pounding from those words "I love you too"—when a ball of fire ignited from the center of the castle grounds, lighting Corrin's Castle a pale red.

"Crap," Laslow muttered. "Hurry, Peri, to the stables!"

"I'm hurryin'!"

Even with the aid of the warning flare, the grounds were still fairly dim in the moonless night, offering Peri and Laslow a few more precious moments of anonymity; they then received a few more from the groggily rousing army (wondering what in the gods' names could be the matter, in the Castle, _after the war_ ) gathering its bearings.

It didn't last forever, of course. Laslow heard a voice shout, "It's Peri! Somebody broke her out!" shortly followed by a "Gods dammit, Laslow, _seriously?!"_

"Faster, faster," Laslow hummed anxiously, and he and Peri broke into a run. The stables were in sight.

"Hold it!"

Laslow and Peri both skidded to a stop, panting. Silas stepped out of the stables, placing a hand upon the sheathed sword at his hip.

"Laslow, c'mon, really?" Silas sighed. "Don't do this."

"Hey, I love her," Laslow said defensively. "Don't try and stop us."

"You _love_ her," Silas said dryly. "How many times have you wrangled me into a half-brained seduction scheme by prefacing it with 'B-But Silas, I _love_ her!'?"

"That was _one time!"_ Laslow insisted. He then hesitated: "No wait, twice. Only twice! …A-And this isn't the same! I'm _actually_ in love with Peri!"

"Aw," said Peri, smiling.

Silas sighed. "Even if I did believe you, I can't let you go. Peri, you killed Felicia and Flora, and I can't forgive that."

Peri rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother. Always with the 'waah stop killing people.' Couldn't you at least come up with some _original_ reason to not like me?"

"Uh… no, the murder thing is enough," said Silas. He drew his sword. "Now. Laslow, you are armed, but Peri is not. I will stop the both of you if I must."

Laslow drew his sword as well. "I will fight you if you make me."

"Nonono, give _me_ the sword!" Peri insisted, reaching for it, but Laslow jerked away.

"No! You'll try to kill him with it!"

"Well, DUH! I won't lose the game if he attacks me first!"

Laslow huffed irritably. "Peri, you already lost that game when you killed Flora."

Peri blinked. "What? No I didn't. She attacked me first."

"What?"

"Enough!" Silas boomed, twirling his sword expectantly. "Laslow, will you fight me or will you surrender?"

"I'm not giving up Peri's life!" Laslow shouted back. "Stand aside, Silas!"

"So be it! Have at you!"

Laslow and Silas charged at each other, and soon swords were clanging and fists were flying and curses were cursing.

Laslow raised the pommel of his sword, ready to club Silas over the head with it, before he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

Peri leapt into the fray, giggling with childlike bloodlust. She cheerfully reached for Laslow's sword.

"Peri!" Laslow snapped, shoving her away and turning back to Silas in time to block an attack. He noticed Peri was rearing back for another lunge at his sword—and Silas noticed it as well.

Silas swung at Peri as she approached, forcing Laslow to step in the way to deflect Silas's sword.

"Peri, stop!" Laslow hissed.

"Heehee! Then just gimme the weapon, dummy!"

Laslow growled and pushed Peri off.

Silas didn't expect to have this kind of advantage—interference from Laslow's own team—but he'd take what he could get.

He and Laslow continued to fight, now with the added complication of Laslow being forced to protect Peri while simultaneously keeping her off of him. If Silas had been trying to kill Laslow, it would've been over in a minute.

Silas noticed Peri was circling around behind Laslow, apparently to try hugging him from behind to steal his sword. Silas grinned confidently and readied his blade, waiting for Laslow to become vulnerable.

Sure enough, Peri lunged, arms outstretched—but Laslow spun to the side with the grace of a dancer, and Peri plowed into Silas, knocking them both to the ground.

Silas was winded for a moment, but more pressing—so to speak—was the pair of hands wrapped around his throat, choking the air out of him. Peri wore a wide, bloodthirsty grin as she coldly met Silas's gaze. Spots popped behind Silas's eyes.

Then, a pair of arms looped around Peri's waist, pulling her off of him. Silas coughed for air, unable to hear Peri's whines of displeasure as Laslow dragged her past the downed cavalier and toward the stables.

"But I wanted to _kill_ him!" Peri moaned, looking back at Silas lamentingly. "What a WASTE! Not even a teensy drop of blood."

"Up here!" Laslow gestured at Peri's horse, and Peri quickly leapt into the saddle. Laslow mounted up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Now, Peri," Laslow said quietly, "our goal here is _speed._ Killing would be slow, so we don't want to do that."

"Fine, fine," Peri muttered. "Hyah!"

As soon as the horse bolted out of the stables, Laslow's breath was snatched away. A mass of units—some on foot, some mounted, some flying—was closing in on them.

"Faster, gods, please go faster," Laslow muttered breathlessly.

Peri glanced over her shoulder and winked at him. "Trust me, Lazzy, if we get out of here okay, then that won't be the last time you say that tonight!" She turned her eyes forward, leaned over, and spurred the horse on.

Laslow hugged Peri tighter, but not too tight, for fear of things becoming awkward. He had no idea where she'd learned to say such things.

Fear kept his libido at bay, however, as he saw Beruka's wyvern dive at them. Peri jerked her horse to the side to dodge.

"Woo!" was all Laslow could really say in this situation.

Another horse rode up alongside Peri's; with only one rider, this other horseman had the advantage of speed. It was Gunter, holding a lance aloft.

"Whoa, watch your left," Laslow called.

Peri scoffed. "What am _I_ s'posed to do about him? You do something, ya big lug!"

Gunter stabbed his lance at Laslow, which he barely ducked; Laslow reluctantly let go of Peri's waist with one hand and grasped the shaft of the lance.

Gunter's teeth clenched with exertion as he fought against Laslow's grip, but Laslow tugged on the weapon and nearly dislodged Gunter from his horse.

Laslow grunted and pulled on the lance a second time. Again, Gunter nearly lost either his seat or his lance, but narrowly kept both.

Laslow glanced ahead; the fringes of the castle wall loomed. Beyond, Laslow knew, was a portal to the real world.

Laslow turned his attention back to Gunter, released Peri's waist with his other hand, and gave the lance a third, stronger yank.

To Laslow's surprise, the lance easily came loose from Gunter's hands, and Laslow's momentum was disconcertingly great. For a brief instant, all was a swirl of pale red and gravity, followed by a painful, sudden impact into the dirt.

"Oof…" Laslow moaned. He slowly regained his feet and gathered his bearings. Gunter had circled away, leaving Laslow in relative peace.

Laslow's eyes widened—he could see the portal. _I'm outside the castle right now!_

Looking around, he couldn't see Peri's horse. _She must not have noticed I fell… She's already free._ That was certainly exciting on its own, but Laslow couldn't leave it at that. Not when she'd already confessed how she felt!

Laslow started to hurry toward the portal, farther from the castle, before immediately stumbling; his ankle hurt, and he was still a little dazed from his high-speed fall earlier. He limped instead, gasping with small, excited breaths at each step.

The light from the fireball faded; the redness turned into blackness.

"Stop, Laslow."

Laslow stopped. Cold fear ran down his spine, and he turned around to face the speaker.

Corrin stood alone. Though he grasped the Shadow Yato—its purple light illuminating its owner—he did not wield it in a threatening manner. That said, his expression was terrifyingly neutral.

Laslow panted. "…I'm sorry."

"Are you?" Corrin gestured over Laslow's shoulder with the Yato. "She's a murderer, Laslow. She killed Felicia!" He suddenly took a step closer, agony in his expression. "Laslow, she killed Flora! _Flora!"_

Corrin fell to a knee, gasping for air to fill the void.

"Prince Corrin…" Laslow said. "I can't… I can't understand. I know, Flora was your wife… I know you loved her."

Corrin winced.

"But I love Peri," Laslow insisted. "I don't want to lose her either."

Corrin clenched his teeth and squeezed the Yato. "I'll hunt her," he snarled. "I'll make her pay!"

Laslow took a step back, surprised. "Prince Corrin… I've… You've never spoken that way before…"

"I've never felt loss like this before!" Corrin returned to his feet. "We were all safe! Safe and happy! The war was over!" He shook his head angrily. "Why?! On top of losing my brothers, Lilith, and Azura, I must _also_ lose my wife? Why, Laslow?!" He raised the Yato; though Laslow was nowhere near striking distance, he flinched anyway. "Why is this okay to you?! Do you even _understand?_ Do you even know what loss _is?!"_

At that, a tiny little nerve in Laslow was pricked. "Excuse me?!" Laslow growled, with rising fury. "Of course I do! You couldn't _dream_ of the loss I've experienced! Have you lost your home? Your family? Your entire world?!" Angry tears filled Laslow's eyes. "No, of course you haven't! You still HAVE brothers and sisters! You've achieved peace! Me? I will never get to see my home again! I didn't get to save it! I had to…" He trailed off, both from running out of breath and from realizing he shouldn't disclose too much more. "…Yes, Prince Corrin, I _do_ know what loss is. I know it so well that I try to hold onto everything that I can, as hard as I can. I love Peri, and I _will_ save her."

Laslow and Corrin both panted for breath.

"I… I can't forgive her," Corrin said wearily. "That changes nothing, Laslow…"

"I…" Laslow turned away towards the portal—the dominant light in the dark landscape. "I guess I can't blame you."

"You aren't getting away," Corrin snarled, and he began to follow. "I won't let you."

 _Crap,_ Laslow thought, as he picked up his hobbling pace. _This is noooot looking good._ He glanced over at Corrin, who was gaining on him uncomfortably quickly. _Maybe if I—_ "OOF!"

"Gotcha, best buddy!"

Laslow blinked his eyes open to find that Corrin was growing much smaller in front of him, and so was the castle. Laslow blinked his eyes a few more times—no, nobody was shrinking, he was just facing backwards.

He glanced over at his savior. Peri was carrying him with an arm around his waist, as if he was a basket; her other hand held the reins, and her eyes were confident and pointed forward.

Laslow laughed. "Th-Thanks for coming back."

"Like I'd leave you behind, sweetie!" She shot him a wink.

Laslow turned back to face the castle retreating in the distance. Corrin had stopped his pursuit, now holding his sword limply by his side in defeat.

Laslow felt a twinge of guilt.

The portal enveloped the two, and they left the astral plane behind.

* * *

Miles and miles lay behind the two runaways, and Peri had let her horse slow to a walk once they felt safe.

"So, where to, then?" Peri asked, grinning at Laslow. "Wanna see my house?"

Laslow laughed. He was now sitting properly behind Peri on the horse, thankfully for him. "N-No, I think that's the first place they'll look for us. We need to go somewhere remote. Somewhere…" He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "…I'm thinking Hoshido."

"Hoshido it is!" Peri gave Laslow a peck on the nose and prodded her horse to a trot.

"Uh—but it would have to be somewhere in the middle of nowhere, Hoshido," said Laslow. "A tiny village, probably."

"Uh-huh?"

"Which means it'd take forever to get there," Laslow pressed. "As in… we should… take a break, first. Call it a night."

Peri beamed in realization. "You wanna do it?!"

Laslow sighed, despite the redness flowing to his cheeks. "Yes, Peri. That."

* * *

-IV-

 **IV: Hoshido**

-IV-

* * *

It didn't take more than a couple days to find an appropriately remote village. Laslow had had the foresight to pack food and water, so the journey was not especially harrowing. The nights, certainly, neither would complain about.

* * *

"You want to live here?" said a resident. "Well, okay. You fellas seem a little highbrow for a life like this, but whatever floats your boat, I guess."

"Thank you," said Laslow, smiling. He took Peri's hand and followed the civilian toward what appeared to be the town hall.

All the while, Peri was distracted by the beautiful, constantly-raining cherry blossoms. "How is there so much sunlight here?!"

* * *

"Let's see…"

The councilors comprising the town hall's leadership examined Laslow and Peri. They seemed somehow ominous, despite the nice lighting and the fact that they were all wearing peasant clothes. _Or whatever they call their clothes,_ Peri thought.

"…Mister… Laslow, was it?" said the mayor, seated in the center. He was a big man with a deep voice. "We're pleased to have you, of course, but something you should know about our village is that we are a fairly tight-knit family."

"I assure you, the both of us are people people," said Laslow, with a nervous laugh. "Right, Peri?"

"Hm?"

The mayor continued, "That's not entirely what I mean. Everyone here has a niche. Something to contribute to the community. What I'm saying is, what can the two of you provide for the village?"

Laslow started to answer, but suddenly fell short. _What… What CAN I do? I can fight, I guess, but… that's not a very useful skill here, huh._

The councilors noticed Laslow's freeze-up. One postulated, "If you truly can't think of _anything…"_

"Wait! I-I can dance!" Laslow insisted.

The town councilors exchanged judgmental looks.

"W-Well—Well—" Laslow stammered, looking from councilor to councilor, "I'm in shape, and very strong! Surely I could use my muscles somehow?"

The mayor sighed. "Well, Mr. Laslow, you raise a good point. We're always in need of some meathead labor workers."

 _"Meathead?!"_

"Unless," another of them suggested, "you know how to cook? Our most talented chef recently passed away."

The council inclined their heads reverently.

"Well—no, but…"

Peri's eyes suddenly brightened. "I can! I'm really good at that!"

Laslow sensed a sudden shift in mood from the councilors. Well—mood, but more importantly _attention._ Laslow could almost feel himself disappearing from the council's memory.

"Is that so? Would you mind preparing tonight's meal, in that case? We would be happy to see your skill in action!"

"Mm-hm! That'd be great! My mommy always said, 'Best way to the townspeople's heart is through their stomach.' Or something like that."

"Well, Miss Peri, that's delightful. This is excellent timing, all things considered."

"Happy to help!" Peri nudged Laslow. "See that? They can't wait to see me cook!"

"Yeah, it's great," Laslow muttered sullenly.

* * *

The dinner was fantastic, as expected. Laslow heard himself referred to as "Miss Peri's friend" more times than he would have liked, but when he saw the way she glowed at their praise, he found that it didn't really matter.

Peri noticed Laslow watching her, and smiled a little brighter.

* * *

The house was small, but nicely furnished. It was certainly more than Laslow had hoped for. Two rooms: main room plus kitchen, and a bedroom. All they'd ever need. Laslow figured he would thank the mayor for his generosity tomorrow morning… _assuming that he even remembers what I look like._

"Did you like my dinner?" asked Peri as she climbed under the sheets. "I saw there was still some on your plate when you finished."

Laslow laughed. "Please, Peri, your cooking is amazing. It took three plates of it to defeat me."

Peri giggled. "I'm so glad you liked it!" She kissed him on the cheek.

He placed a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into a more real kiss. After a brief moment, he pulled away, smiling.

"I've wanted to do that for longer than I knew," said Laslow. "I can't believe it took so long for me to tell you how I felt."

"Same!" Peri began tugging at Laslow's shirt. "Now, let's—"

"Peri, wait." He plucked her hand off of him. "Do you… really love me? I mean, are you okay with me? You know me, Peri. You know I'm… a bit of a flirt. You know my many other flaws." His eyes turned toward the door. "I'm not even that useful outside of war. To be honest, it's… _really_ all I've ever known." He looked back into her eyes. They were big and moony and beautiful from this close. "Do you love me, or… were you just saying that? I mean, I wouldn't blame you, your life was on the line at the time, you—"

"Oh, stop!" Peri replied enthusiastically. "Of course I love you! If Laslow had been with any girl other than me, I woulda had to gut her like a fish!"

Laslow paled with shock. "Y-You mean… by flirting with those girls all this time, I was putting their lives in danger?!"

"Haha! No, silly!" Peri giggled, waving it away. "None of them would've ever gotten together with you, so Peri never had to kill 'em."

"Oh." Laslow sighed. "…I see."

"C'mon, don't be like that," said Peri, placing a hand on his cheek. "I said I love you. Doesn't that make you happy?"

"Of course it does." Laslow smiled. "Peri, that makes me very happy. In fact, I… I would rather like to marry you."

Peri winked. "Get me a ring, and _then_ we'll talk, 'kay?"

Laslow laughed. "As you wish."

Peri laughed too. Her fingers snaked over Laslow's hands, taking hold of them. "You know… I kinda like the sound of you being a stay-at-home fiancé. Peri can cook all day, then in the evening come home and boom, there you are!"

Laslow frowned. "…I don't know. I wouldn't like living so idly. I want to be useful."

"Then be useful!" said Peri, hitting him playfully on the arm. "That's the spirit, Laslow! Find something you're good at!"

"You're right!" said Laslow determinedly. "I know I'll find something I can do. I WILL be useful!"

* * *

Spoiler alert: he couldn't. And so began Laslow's reluctant career as Peri's stay-at-home fiancé.

Not for too long, however, because soon…

* * *

Laslow's breath was shaking as he watched Peri approach. He had been thrown for a moment upon seeing her arm linked through the mayor's—but he realized that that position was usually claimed by the bride's father.

Laslow felt a brief pang of regret. _I wish you were here for this, Mother. I wish this could have happened back home._ As he looked through the modest crowd, the reality hit him that he hardly knew any of these people.

But—as with every other time he thought of sweet Ylisse—he pushed that down and enjoyed the present. Peri's dress was, after all, stunning, and though her hair was fashioned in the same messy blue-pink twintails as always, Laslow could not have cared less.

He literally couldn't stop smiling, even when told to kiss the bride. He and Peri both giggled into the kiss.

The crowd of strangers cheered for the newlyweds.

 _I don't know them YET,_ Laslow thought happily, arm-in-arm with his wife. He looked at Peri, and she looked at him.

They both laughed happily.

* * *

…And so began Laslow's career as Peri's stay-at-home husband.

It wasn't too bad. A fairly relaxing life, with chores to keep him busy and books to keep him entertained. The thought struck him that the others in the village might not know how to read— _I could teach them!—_ until he slowly realized that that would be an incredibly rude assumption to make if he was wrong.

That kind of thought was guaranteed to produce a sigh from the former mercenary.

* * *

A day came that the door slammed shut louder than usual, and when Laslow went to greet his wife, he found her in a sour mood.

"What's the matter, dear?" Laslow asked, enveloping her in his arms.

She huffed. "There's this woman at work. Super nitpicky. _Really_ just—ooh, she grinds my gears!"

Laslow rubbed her shoulders consolingly. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure the two of you will find a way to coexist."

Peri was quiet for a moment, leaning her head into Laslow's chest.

"…Peri?"

"Yeah," Peri murmured. "We'll find a way."

She eased herself out of Laslow's arms and made for the bedroom.

Laslow watched her go, an uncomfortable unease rising.

* * *

Laslow stretched, yawning loudly as he came to. He stopped his left arm reflexively; too many times recently had he accidentally attacked Peri with his fearsome awakening stretches.

The rest of his body froze as well as a realization spread in him.

Peri wasn't in bed.

Laslow quickly sat up in alarm, scanning the room. No sign of Peri. Jumped out of bed, searched the house: no sign of Peri. Quick glances out the windows, and then stepping out the front door to check the house's surroundings: no sign of Peri.

As he returned to his home and closed the door, his eyes settled on the kitchen table. A small bag sat, untouched, atop it.

Laslow approached the bag and ran his fingers along it. _Peri didn't take her lunch._ His eyes shot back toward the door. _She left, but she didn't go to work._

A creeping horror spread through him. _Oh, gods, no._

Thoughtlessly seizing the bag, Laslow dashed out of the house, still wearing his night robe.

* * *

Laslow could hear sound from within the lady's house. He'd never learned her name, he realized, as he pressed his ear against the door; he'd only heard stories Peri had told, stories about this infuriating, nosy lady… He'd learn it soon, for sure.

Knock, knock. No answer. But that was definitely Peri's voice.

Laslow's heart beat rapidly. _I don't have a choice. I have to do SOMETHING._

The door was unlocked; he threw it open, bursting into the lady's kitchen.

Laslow froze in the doorway, taking in the sight before him. The two ladies sitting at the kitchen table seemed equally surprised.

Peri grinned. "Hey, Lazzy! What's up?"

Laslow's mouth worked unsuccessfully. Finally, he was able to get out, "Ahhhmn… not much? How, uh, how about you two?"

"Oh! This is my coworker I've told you about!" Peri turned to the other lady. "We were just talking. Bonding!"

Laslow looked between Peri and the lady. Both had remnants of tears brewing in their eyes. "…That's it?"

"Yup! We've had a real heart-to-heart, me and her. Turns out she's having issues with her ex-husband, and it's all just really stressful." Peri placed her hand comfortingly on top of the other lady's. "I'm really glad we could talk, but I'm gonna be late to work if I stay any longer. See you when your shift comes!"

Peri stood from the table, looking Laslow up and down. "And look at you, handsome! Not even dressed? Aw, am I that important to you?"

Laslow didn't know what to say to that.

"Thanks for getting my lunch for me," said Peri, snagging the bag out of Laslow's hands. "You're so thoughtful."

Laslow stared at the bag. _I didn't know that was in my hand._ "Ahem… uh… You're welcome, Peri. Just don't be so forgetful next time, okay?" Feeling his charm returning, he winked at the other lady. "Would hate to embarrass myself like this again!"

The lady laughed appreciatively.

* * *

"…Did you think I was going to kill her?"

Laslow blinked several times. The bedroom was very dark without any candles lit, and he'd been entirely prepared for sleep before Peri had asked her question.

"What?" he asked.

"I've been thinking about it all day, wondering why you'd go to her house to find me, instead of to my work," Peri whispered. "I couldn't figure out what was goin' on in that head of yours, but now I think I've got it. Did you think I was gonna kill her?"

Laslow exhaled softly. "…I don't know. You seemed to hate her so much, Peri. What was I supposed to think when you left without warning?"

Peri sighed. "Guess you've got a point there. Honestly, that never occurred to me. You said 'coexist,' so that was the plan."

Laslow paused for a second, at a loss for words. "That's… That's wonderful, Peri! I'm so happy to hear that."

"I feel like the… the killing urge, it hasn't really been bothering me lately, y'know?" Peri frowned contemplatively. "I might be losing my edge."

"That's perfectly fine." Laslow slid his hand over hers and gave it a confident squeeze. "We aren't warriors anymore, Peri."

Peri turned her head to look at him. Her hair was brushed away from her eyes; both red and green sparkled at him as she brightly smiled. "Yeah! You're right, Laslow, we aren't!"

Laslow kissed her on the cheek. "Let's get some sleep, then."

In the dark of their bedroom, snuggled together under warm sheets, Laslow and Peri drifted off.

Life continued.

* * *

Peri tapped her chin. "Laslow, remember that time in the rice fields?"

"Haha, yeah." Laslow glanced away from the dishes he was washing to where his wife sat at the table—her usual spot. "Was that the time with…?"

"The ropes, yeah."

"Hahaha, oh yes." He went back to the dishes.

"Or…" Peri began again, frowning. "Maybe it was the time on the mayor's desk?"

Laslow laughed. "He shouldn't have left us alone in there for so long, huh?"

"Glad he did! _That_ was great."

"Yep."

Peri paused again. "Or was it the time our clothes got wet from the rain, so we were like 'eh might as well' and—"

"What's this about?" Laslow interrupted, setting the dishes down and facing his wife, crossing his arms. "Don't get me wrong, I love reminiscing on our romantic escapades as much as you, but I'm curious as to what you're getting at."

"Oh, I'm just trying to figure out which time was the time that got me pregnant," said Peri simply. "I'm _pretty sure_ it was the time when we took the scarecrow and—"

"B-Back up there, Peri! Did you say—?!"

Peri brightened. "Oh, I forgot to mention that, huh? Yep, I'm preggers!" She fluffed up her twintails, closing her eyes. "Praise me, Laslow!"

"Oh my gods, oh my gods!" Laslow exclaimed, hurrying over to hug Peri. "I'm going to be a dad!"

"And Peri's gonna be a mom!" said Peri happily, hugging him back. "Now tell me how beautiful I am!"

"Hey, Peri, remember that time when we learned you were pregnant and we—?"

"On it!" Peri darted for the bedroom, dragging Laslow by the hand.

* * *

A year and a half ago, just before Laslow had confessed his feelings to Peri in that tiny little jail cell, he had faced himself down in a mirror, and he had sworn: "No more flirting! No other girls, ever! You will never fall for anyone like you have for Peri!"

He had been wrong, and he had to break that vow. Because the second he held his daughter in his arms, and watched her wrap her miniscule hand around his pinky finger, he fell in love all over again.

"Soleil," he choked. "He-Hello, there. It's so nice to meet you."

"Don't hog her," Peri whined from her place on the bed. "I want to hold my little girl, too…"

* * *

And thus began Laslow's enthusiastic career as Soleil's stay-at-home father.

* * *

Laslow gently twirled a finger through Soleil's long hair, careful not to wake the sleeping infant.

"I don't know what I was expecting," said Laslow. "I mean, her hair's blue. Your blue. It's beautiful, but… I thought it would have the pink at the tips, like your hair."

"Hm?" Peri ran a hand through her hair. "Oh, that's not natural. I dipped it in blood! Makes for a real pretty pink."

Laslow paled. "Th-That's blood? Peri, I've put that hair in my mouth when we've—" Laslow clamped his mouth shut, realizing his daughter was still sleeping in his arms.

"Ohh yeah! Did it taste like anything?"

"Like… hair, I guess."

"So there's no problem, then!" Peri reached for Soleil. "Give Mommy a turn!"

"Here you go."

As Laslow handed his child over to her mother, he frowned curiously. _That blood in her hair… It's disgusting, right? So why am I so turned on…?_

* * *

"'The days are long, but the years are short.' That's the saying, right?"

Laslow nodded with a smile, though he didn't even face Peri, his eyes were so fixated on his daughter. "That's it…! Give me _one_ more, and… Oops!" He caught Soleil when she finally fell. "Good job, Soleil! Five whole steps! Who's a big girl?"

Little Soleil giggled when her father pinched her cheek. "Me," she said—the only word she seemed to know for now.

"That's right! Who's my little narcissist?"

"Me!"

Peri pouted. "Hey, even _I_ don't know that word."

Laslow grinned. "It means 'when is she going to learn any new words?' Doesn't bode well that she only knows how to talk about herself."

"Oh, stop it," said Peri, grinning.

* * *

"Is Soleil sleeping?" Laslow called from the front room.

"Not for long if you keep shouting like that!" came the reply from the bedroom.

"You're shouting too!"

"I am? Oh, shoot, I am! Sorry 'bout that!"

"Then _stop shouting!"_

"Okay!"

A quiet pause. Laslow returned to his book.

"…I love you!"

Laslow looked up. "I—" he began, before stopping himself. He quietly stood from his chair and tiptoed into the bedroom, taking it very slow to keep his footfalls quiet.

When he arrived, Peri was sitting in a chair across from Soleil's crib, dozing off.

Laslow smiled. _She can fall asleep at the drop of a hat._

He moved over to Peri and kissed her forehead. "Love you too."

He then peered into the crib, and no, Soleil was _not_ asleep.

Laslow glanced at his wife again. "Let's give Mommy some time to nap, okay, Soleil?" He leaned down and scooped the toddler up in his arms. "You know what, sweetie? I bet Mr. Mayor would _love_ to see you again. Don't throw up on him this time, you hear?"

Soleil giggled.

* * *

Laslow closed his home's door behind him and let out a long, deep sigh, smiling slightly. He moved to the bedroom.

Peri sat upright in bed, much more alert than earlier. Her face was twisted in determination as she worked her nimble fingers on a thread and needle.

Laslow leaned against the doorframe, still smiling. "What is the project of the day, Lady Peri?"

Peri noticed him, and she grinned. She did a semi-curtsy, limited as she was by the bed. "Just a mitt, Sir Laslow," she said. "I love makin' me some mitts."

"We really can't have too many." Laslow moved to the bed, crawling up to her.

"Oh," Peri murmured, setting the craft aside and laying back. Laslow crawled on top of her, pinning her wrists to the mattress. He leaned down and kissed along her jawline. "Oh!"

"It seems like it's been a long time," Laslow whispered into her neck.

"Where's Soleil?"

"The mayor is taking care of her." Laslow chuckled quietly. "At least, until she throws up again. Then she's back to being _our_ problem…"

Peri giggled as well, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then I guess we've gotta make this quick, huh?"

"Hey hey, being quick is my specialty," Laslow jested, and he placed more kisses further and further down her neck. Peri closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

But, of course, the moment was far too short. There was a firm knock at the door.

"He can wait," Peri said instantly, but Laslow sighed and lifted off of his wife.

"It's our daughter, Peri. Looks like we'll have to put this off."

Peri groaned and pulled herself out of bed. "Guess I'd better get dressed then."

"Guess so." Laslow stood from the bed and kissed her. She smiled and went for the dresser, while Laslow left the bedroom and walked to the door, where the mayor was _still_ knocking.

"Hey, maybe if you knock more, I'll move faster," Laslow called out dryly. The mayor didn't answer, of course; being vomited on always seemed to put him in a mood. "Gods, it's been three years, you'd think…" He sighed, and reached for the door handle. "Sorry about Soleil, Mr. Mayor, I'll—"

As the door opened, the words died in Laslow's throat.

"Sorry, I'm not the mayor. Would you like me to get him for you?" Prince Corrin gestured a thumb over his shoulder. "Wouldn't be any trouble."

"Corrin," Laslow breathed. "How did you—?" His eyes flicked to the side.

"I'm here for Peri," said Corrin with chilling pleasantness. "It's been over three years, hasn't it? I wouldn't mind catching up."

"Lord Corrin, we have a daughter," Laslow whispered. "Please don't."

"You do?" replied Corrin, not missing a beat. "You may remember Peri's crime. Double murder, right? That's what we thought." His forced smile twitched. "We were wrong. There was a third."

"A third…?" Laslow paled. "Flora… She was…"

"But that was a long time ago," Corrin interrupted. "I'm certain little Kana was not the last the world has seen of Peri's murdering streak. Tell me, Laslow—how many villagers has she killed in your time on the lam? I'd imagine you'd have to move from village to village constantly, trying to shield her from the justice she eludes."

"You're wrong!" said Laslow. "She hasn't killed _anyone_ since we've been here! I've never even had to stop her! She's a _mother,_ Corrin. She's changed!"

Corrin's face hardened. "…I don't care. She was never punished for her crime from three years ago." He tilted his head. "You abetted her escape, Laslow."

Laslow found he had very few options at that moment. Hindsight is 20/20 and all, but he still wasn't proud of trying to slam the door in Corrin's face in his panic.

Not that it did anything. Corrin pinned the door open, his arm piercing through the wood as a draconic lance. He then returned his arm to normal and began to approach menacingly.

"She killed one of my best friends," Corrin rumbled, backing Laslow deeper into the house. "She killed my wife. And she killed my daughter."

His left arm morphed into massive black jaws; he grabbed—or rather, _bit_ Laslow, turned, and shoved him into the wall.

"But I guess you still don't understand, do you?!" Corrin bellowed, leaning in close to glare at Laslow. "What it's like to lose those? You say you've lost so much, but you have no idea what it feels like to lose a _child."_ He turned his gaze past the mangled front door. "What was her name—Soleil? What if something happened to her? _How would you feel?!"_

Laslow glared down at Corrin. "I swear, if you are threatening my daughter, I will—"

The jaws suddenly fell away, and Laslow fell to his knees with a grunt. Corrin backed off, running a hand through his hair.

"Of course I'm not," Corrin murmured. He grasped a fistful of his own hair, grimacing painfully, as tears began to well in his eyes. "I would never do that…" He wiped his eyes with the heel of his hand. "Laslow… I envy you. I envy that you have Soleil. I… I would never take that from you."

Corrin's red eyes became harsher, and his gaze darted toward the bedroom. "…But _she_ would."

Corrin faced the bedroom, just in time for Peri to step out. Her face quickly fell from a bright smile to a look of shock.

"C-Corrin?"

"You're under arrest, Peri," said Corrin grimly. "And this time, no one will impede justice."

* * *

What could they do? Corrin was a one-man-army. A literal dragon.

Peri surrendered without complaint. Laslow complained a lot, but at least he still surrendered.

* * *

-V-

 **V: Punishment**

-V-

* * *

It was the strangest reunion Laslow had ever experienced. Former brothers-in-arms now giving him the most contemptuous looks he had ever received. Couldn't blame 'em.

But still, his lips parted at the sight of two old friends. "Selena! Odin! I—I can't believe you're still here…!"

Odin immediately burst into tears and rushed over to hug him. "Oh, gods, you're all right!"

Selena stopped a few paces away, arms crossed. "Gawds, Laslow, you better be grateful. We coulda left three years ago, but we stayed just for you. You are _sooo_ taking me shopping when we get back." She looked down. "By the way… There's a reason you aren't in chains right now. We pulled some strings, talked to King Leo, and we were able to get you freed. We can go home, for real. …We kinda _have_ to, actually."

Laslow's heart fell. "But… not Peri."

They didn't answer, which was an answer in itself.

"We can leave as soon as we get custody of your daughter," Odin quietly offered. "You—You don't have to watch."

"Yes I do." Laslow sighed deeply. "I would never forgive myself if I missed it."

Odin and Selena exchanged an uncomfortable look.

* * *

"Y'know, I could get used to this," said Peri, looking around. "Dozens of people gathered here to see me! How cool is that?"

"Pretty cool," said Laslow, smiling weakly. He reached forward to brush against her hand; restricted as she was by the stockade, she tried to stretch out her fingers to meet him. "You look beautiful."

She beamed. "Thanks! I tried to make my hair nice while I was in the cell."

"Gotta look good for the crowd, heh heh…" Laslow combed his fingers through his hair. "S-Soleil's fine, just so you know. Odin and Selena are watching her right now."

Peri frowned. "Aw… I was hoping to see her one last time."

Laslow's breathing was haggard. "…Peri… Do you know what's about to happen?"

"Uh-huh." Peri tried to gesture behind her with her chin. "Guy with the big axe is about to come and lop my head off! If I have one regret, it's that I won't get to see my _own_ blood splatter everywhere."

Laslow laughed feebly. "Goodness, a-and here I thought I'd have to sugarcoat it…"

"I think we're way past that, Lazzy," Peri retorted. "You can save that sorta thing for Soleil, though."

Laslow sniffed. "P-Peri… I'll tell her all about you. Neither of us will ever forget you."

"Oh, I know that!" said Peri cheerfully. "Even though I'll be dead as dirt, you can bet that I'll be watchin' over you from above! If you give anybody the ol' THWACK, I'll be sure to give 'em a kick on their way to hell."

Laslow laughed almost uncontrollably. It was a shivering and uncomfortable laugh, but genuine regardless.

"There's that smile!" Peri said cheerfully. "I love that smile."

"H-How…" Laslow's laughter died. "…Peri, you make me smile so much. How am I supposed to do it without you? I can't even remember…"

"Easy!" said Peri, putting up a finger. "Teach Soleil how important smiles are! You two could be the best smilers the world's ever seen, no contest."

Movement to the side caught Laslow's attention, snatching his response away. The executioner was coming.

All that remained of Laslow's cheer vanished. _I have seconds. Seconds to say whatever it is our last words to each other will be._

"My name isn't Laslow," he blurted out. "I—I've gone by that name for years, but it's not what I was born with. Peri, my name is Inigo. _Inigo."_

Peri mulled that over. "…Don't care."

Inigo blinked. "What?"

"Is a name supposed to matter that much?" Peri asked. "You could call me 'Pieri' if you wanted to, or 'Princess Bluey McPufflesteins,' but it wouldn't mean anything, right? I'm me, and you're you. And I love you, so I don't care if you're Laslow or Inigo."

It was then that it came to him: the last words he wanted to leave her with. So simple, yet he had somehow overlooked them.

"I love you," he insisted. "I love you so much, Peri."

"Then give me a kiss, and smile until the end," Peri instructed in a teasing sort of tone.

Inigo stood on his tiptoes, straining to reach her. Likewise, she strained to reach for him as well.

Finally, they found purchase on each other's lips, and they held the kiss for several seconds.

Peri pulled away first. Smiling, with only a hint of sadness, she said, "Bye, Inigo."

"…Bye, Peri."

He backed away from the podium, melting into the crowd.

Both Laslow and Inigo had faced many tough challenges over the years. The Risen. Grima. Hoshido. King Garon and Prince Takumi. Not to mention the horrors of changing diapers.

But now, the battle against tears was by far the hardest. He sniffed and strained to keep it all in, and maintain that smile. Those were his pride! In this moment of all moments, he couldn't lose the will to smile.

It came effortlessly to Peri. She could meet his eye easily, holding that simple, beautiful smile.

"Keep smiling," said Inigo, to both himself and Peri. "Close your eyes; it'll be over soon."

…

* * *

-VI-

 **VI: Lies**

-VI-

* * *

"UGGGGHH."

Inigo raised an eyebrow. "Goodness, that was a long 'ugh.' What's the matter?"

Soleil took a seat next to him on the castle garden's bench, sighing. "Dance practice."

"Aw." Inigo frowned. "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it eventually, dear."

"Not with Grammy always getting so mad at me," Soleil muttered.

Inigo blinked. _If even Mother is getting frustrated, then perhaps Soleil actually does just suck at it. Wait, what am I thinking?_ "I-It takes practice, dear. Even I wasn't a natural at your age."

"I guess." Soleil swung her legs hanging over the side of the bench, unable to reach the ground. "…Was Mommy a good dancer?"

"Your mother? Hmm…" Inigo scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Truth be told, I didn't know her when she was six years old, but she was capable enough at it when I met her. Not amazing, mind you, but she could hold her own on the floor."

Soleil pouted. "So I'm just bad at it?"

"For _now!"_ said Inigo, with a grin.

"Ugh." Soleil looked up at her father. "Daddy, was Mommy strict like Grammy is about dance?"

"Oh, heavens, no," Inigo laughed. "If you can believe it, _I_ was the more restrained one in the relationship!"

But Soleil didn't bite the bait. Instead, she looked away and asked, "What was Mommy like?"

Inigo paused.

If she'd asked that question of one of "Laslow's" Nohrian allies seven years ago, they would've had a quick answer: "She's the one who's bloodthirsty but is a good cook." Fifty percent of that was an appropriate thing to tell a child. (There was a reason why Soleil hadn't been allowed to meet Uncle Henry yet.)

There were many things about Peri that Inigo couldn't possibly explain to a child. Soleil would probably have to wait ten years to learn some of it! Inigo almost wished there was a way to speed up all that time, to meet Soleil as a young woman while all of this was still fresh on his mind—but that was a silly thought. 'The days are long, but the years are short.' She would get there in due time, but he didn't want to miss a thing along the way.

That was part of the fun, wasn't it? The older Soleil got, the more of the truth Inigo could unravel for her. A mystery that kept on going. Over the years, Inigo would continue to have reason to speak of his wife, to remember her…

But for now, his child had asked him a difficult question, one that he could not fully answer. Soleil wouldn't understand. And when children don't understand something, and the truth is too complex to explain, you lie for them… or fudge it a little, at least.

The truth, but not the whole truth.

* * *

-END-


End file.
